P.T. Flea
P.T. Flea is one of the minor antagonists in A Bug's Life, but in the end he reforms. ''A Bug's Life'' P.T. is the short-tempered, boisterous, greedy ringmaster of the circus troupe who is unwilling to give refunds after his show has lasted two minutes. He loves money and he would hire the lowest of low-lives and later even go as far as to have himself injured as a result just to make it. P.T.'s finale consists of an act called "Flaming Death," in which he was almost incinerated. This made him fire his entire troupe, until a foot-long line of flies lined up outside the circus tent wanting to see the Flaming Death act again. Later on in the film, as his troupe and the ants celebrate completing their bird to scare off the grasshoppers, P.T. comes to the island searching for the troupe. He finds them hiding in a leaf and blows their cover of pretending to be "Warrior Bugs," stating to them that Flaming Death was a huge hit. When the ants find out the truth about the Warriors, the Queen orders them to leave, and Princess Atta banishes Flik along with the troupe after learning about his lies. As they are heading back to the circus, Dot (who had just learned to fly) flies to the troupe and asks them for help. She tells them about Hopper's plan to squish her mother when the ants finish collecting all the food on the island. Rosie traps P.T. in her web, and the troupe takes control of the carriage and heads back to Ant Island. Back on Ant Island, Flik tries to scare off the grasshoppers with the fake bird, but accidentally hits the circus carriage, releasing P.T. from Rosie's web. He sees that some of his troupe members are pretending to be injured by the bird, so he uses his Flaming Death to set the bird on fire, not realizing it was a hoax to scare th grasshoppers. In the end, P.T. has reformed to some degree, being less greedy and more flexible, after he and his whole circus troupe help to rid the ants of Hopper when they finally overpower him. They then say goodbye to Flik, Atta (who's now the new queen), and Dot (who is now a young princess). P.T. leaves Ant Island with new circus members - a group of acrobatic ants, with even a new strongman, and the fully reformed Molt (under the nickname "Tiny"), with the promise that he and the circus will return next season. Personality P.T. Flea is the ringmaster of the circus troupe. He loves money and is unwilling to give refunds after his show has lasted two minutes. He starts off as a minor antagonist, but in the end he reforms into a more neutral businessman type. Trivia *P.T. appears during the end credits of Cars as a tiny hopping car. *He also made a cameo in the short Your Friend the Rat using recycled footage. (He is only called "The Flea".) *He is clearly a play on words based on P.T. Barnum, a famous circus owner in the early 1800s. *P.T. is John Ratzenberger's favorite role.John Ratzenberger, Pixar's good luck charm, on Up, Bugs and Toys 3 *P.T. is John Ratzenberger's second Pixar character after Hamm. Quotes Gallery Ptflea0001.png Ptflea0002.png Ptflea0003.png Ptflea0004.png Ptflea0005.png Ptflea0006.png Ptflea0007.png Ptflea0008.png Ptflea0009.png Ptflea0010.png Ptfleaconceptart01.png Ptfleaconceptart02.png Ptfleaconceptart03.png Ptfleaconceptart04.png References Flea, P.T. Flea, P.T.